1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone subscriber station comprising an actuating device for actuating a cradle switch, the actuating device comprising oblong holes at a region of the free ends into which male members arranged within the telephone subscriber station engage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, the actuating members that act on the cradle switch of a telephone subscriber station are arranged in the upper housing portion of the telephone station. Therefore, it is known to provide intermediate members seated in the upper housing portion of the actuation of the cradle switch, the intermediate members being externally accessible and being movable on a straight line in a guide between two final positions. For absorbing the actuating force, first of all, and, secondly, for transmitting the actuating force, these mechanical intermediate elements comprise two regions that are spatially separated from one another, whereby motional axes of these two regions that are directed parallel to one another are laterally offset to one another. It is also known to provide male members in the lateral region of a chassis seated in the telephone station, the actuating members being constructed as arms and comprising a free end and ends provided with oblong holes being capable of being hooked into the male members. The actuating members are additionally guided by webs arranged thereat which engage into slot-shaped recesses at the chassis.